


How the Monkey Stole the Sun

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen, Request Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Monkey Stole the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/gifts).



> Waaaaaaaay back in May of last year, I took drabble requests. Springgreen asked for Sanzo and fairy tales, preferrably with Goku in the mix. I needed a break from my current project, and this is what came to mind. Hopefully, it will suit. Betaed by Eliza.

Once there was a monkey, and though he was little, he was troublesome. He was always getting into everything. It was finally determined he needed to be watched at all times, or he would turn heaven and earth upside down. The great sun was appointed as his guardian.

Now, the sun had his own work to do, and he protested this additional task, but as the little monkey immediately grew attached to him, there was nothing to be done but accept his lot. In time, he even grew fond of the monkey, though he never let on.

Then the monkey did something very bad, and it was decided it was best to send him far away. Everyone thought the sun would be happy to be free of him, but the sun only said, "Of course I will go with him. He'll get into more trouble if I don't, that baka saru."

Well, the sun could be talked into things, but he never could be talked out of them. The monkey went down, and the sun went down with him. That was the first time.

The sun has risen since, but he will always fall until the monkey rises with him.


End file.
